


Too Many Surprises #1

by Rahenna



Series: Becoming Suzubishi [5]
Category: Gakuen Heaven 2 ~Double Scramble~
Genre: Embarrassment, Knitting, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahenna/pseuds/Rahenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Tomo spends more time at Kazuki and Keita's apartment, he begins to discover all sorts of 'interesting' things. First up, some very special knits!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Surprises #1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Gakuen Heaven 2. If you intend to play the game yourself, reading this may ruin your fun a bit. :)
> 
> Originally posted here:  
> [Adults Always Lie](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/lies/)
> 
> If you want to know more about the Gakuen Heaven series, please visit my fansite for game translations and summaries:  
> [welcome to Heaven](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/)

**Sunday, August 13, 2017**

"Kasahara-kun, we're going to run some errands. Did you need anything?" Professor Ito poked his head into my room. "Any particular snacks or stuff like that?"

I glanced up from the comic I was reading. "Um, I can't really think of anything... except if you see some interesting candy, maybe. I'm always up for trying something new."

"Haha, okay, we're going to a few different places so I'll keep my eyes open!" He hesitated for a moment before adding, "You're sure you don't want to come with us?"

I shook my head. "I know it looks like I'm goofing off," I nodded toward the comic, "but I actually have some summer homework I haven't started yet. I was thinking I could use the time to at least figure out how screwed I am..."

Professor Ito looked shocked, and I thought he was going to scold me, but his voice dropped lower and he said, "Don't tell Kazuki I said this, but... if you somehow ended up not doing the work for my class, I'll overlook it, since you're busy managing the school."

"I heard that, Keita." Mr. Suzubishi appeared from nowhere, frowning. "It's important to focus on academics as well as school management, Kasahara-kun. If you need extra time or some help, let Keita know, but please do your best to improve your grades and advance to the hard courses."

I made a face. "I didn't say I wasn't going to do the homework..."

"Kazuki, don't be a pain, if you want to complain about my offer being inappropriate or something, talk directly to me. Don't drag Kasahara-kun into it." Professor Ito linked his arm with Mr. Suzubishi's and led him away from my room, casting a wink at me as he dragged him away. I heard them fussing at each other a bit as they got ready to go, but by the time they headed out the door, everything had gone back to cheery banter and laughing again.

The tension drained from my shoulders. I'd been hanging out with them for about a month's worth of weekends now and even had my own bedroom at the apartment, but it was still hard to believe that they could disagree and then let it go only minutes later. It was nothing like the couple who had adopted me; their arguments almost always ended in yelling, stomping around, and there had even been few times that my then-mom had thrown things. I was sure that's what normal, happy couples were like; after all, I'd visited Yuki's house a couple of times during the summer break, and I couldn't imagine either of his parents acting that way. But somehow I still couldn't shake the habit of tensing up and hiding in my room when an argument was brewing.

 _I guess I just have to get used to normal people. That's kinda pathetic._ I stuck a bookmark in the comic and dragged myself off the bed, stretching my arms overhead with a dramatic yawn. _Ugh, it would be nice if I could just take a nap, but I guess I'd better have something to show when they get back..._

I shuffled over to the desk and plopped down in the chair, then opened up the folder that held all the instructions for the summer homework assignments. To be honest, the stuff for Professor Ito's class was probably the easiest out of all of them, just some reading and a few pages of questions to answer about the medieval history of Europe. I could knock that one out in an afternoon. Art class would be easy too, just taking photos of summer break and creating two scrapbook type pages. All that would take was a trip to the park or something. The real problems, as expected, were English and math class. At least I had Mr. Suzubishi to help with the short translation for English class, but did Professor Sakaki really need to send home an entire mini workbook of algebra problems?

_Maybe Yuki will let me copy his, he's been getting a lot of tutoring..._

Ugh, I couldn't decide what to do. Finish the easy stuff first so it was out of the way, or tackle the harder subjects now so I wouldn't have to rush through them at the end of the break?

"Easy is best," I decided, and pulled out my phone to send Yuki a text. _Hey. Can you meet me at the park in an hour? We can do our summer assignment for art class and play some basketball._

_Yeah, okay! But aren't you visiting Mr. Suzubishi and Professor Ito right now?_

_They went out to run some errands. I'll just text them so they know I went out to work on some homework stuff. They'll probably like that..._

_Okay, Tomo, I'll meet you under the tree in an hour, then! I'll bring some snacks too!_

"Snacks," I said to no one at all. "I could use one right now, actually..."

I went to check out the fridge, but there was nothing interesting, just a bunch of ingredients that were waiting to be assembled into finished meals. A quick search of the pantry turned up some granola bars and a few snack-sized bags of chips, so I snagged one of each and headed back to my room. Before I could sit down again, there was a loud buzz, and I jumped.

"What was... oh..." The dryer. Mr. Suzubishi had thrown in a load of towels that morning, and they were finally done. I guess it wouldn't hurt to put them away so he wouldn't have to do it after running errands. _Especially since I'm the one using all the towels after going for a run and stuff..._

It only took a few minutes to neatly fold the towels and stack them up in the linen closet. And looking in there reminded me that the toilet paper in the bathroom was running low. The new package was on the highest shelf, tucked in between two small cloth bins that probably held extra washcloths or something. I reached up and caught the plastic packaging, tugging it forward, but somehow it caught on the edge of one of the bins and the entire thing fell on my head. The pack of toilet paper landed on the floor with a soft crinkling sound.

"Agh! Stupid bin!" I plucked it off my head and looked down at the floor. There'd been a bunch of stuff inside, but I wasn't quite sure what it all was. Knitted stuff, from the look of it. I knelt with a heavy sigh, plopping the bin on the floor as I began to gather up the colorful bits of fabric. I had no idea what they were supposed to be. Maybe failed attempts at mittens? The thumbs were way too long, and the rest of the mitten was small and round. There were no cuffs or anything like that on any of them. Instead, there was a drawstring that could be used to tie the mitten on securely.

"Huh, that's really weird, I thought Mr. Suzubishi was super good at knitting..."

I carefully stacked the deformed mittens in the basket, wondering why they were all the same. It was like they'd been shaped badly on purpose. It wasn't until I picked up one of the last 'mittens,' one that had weird black fur sewn on around the thumb opening, that I realized what sort of horrible thing I'd been putting my hands all over.

"Oh my GOD, I touched it!!!" I yelled, dropping the _thing_ in my hands as if it was on fire. God knows my face was on fire, and I scrambled to my feet, backing away from the basket as if it was filled with plague. My heart hammered in my chest as I stared, panic rising as I realized that I had to put those things away, or they'd know I'd seen them.

And then we'd all die of embarrassment.

"U... ugh... why does this kind of stuff always happen to me...?" I forced myself to take a step forward, but what was I gonna do? There was no way I could touch those, those _cock warmers_ or whatever with my bare hands! Ugh, I'd even tried sticking my hand inside one of them just to see if they could still work as mittens with that weird shape!

Were there gloves or something around? I made a quick search of the closet, but there was nothing. A towel, then? It was my only choice, so I carefully wrapped the towel over my right hand, holding it in place with my left as I gingerly picked up one of the _things_ from the floor, pinching it between my thumb and index finger and holding it at arm's length as I dropped it into the basket.

One down, about half a dozen more to go. It was like some nightmare vision of a reverse crane game, where I had to get rid of the 'prizes' as quickly as possible. Somehow I managed to get it all done, despite the trembling of my hands and pounding of my heart. That done, I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before putting the basket back on the top shelf. The last thing I needed was to have it fall down _again_ because my hands were shaking too badly!

After that, I threw the tainted towel back into the washer, because there was no way in hell that thing was coming anywhere near my body until it was cleansed in near-boiling water. 

_In fact, I could use a nice cleansing shower right about now..._

~~~

"And that," I sighed, "is why I'm late. Sorry, Yuki."

Yuki stared at me, his eyes comically round and cheeks on fire. "U, uh... don't worry about it, Tomo... you're only fifteen minutes late." He bit his lip, clearly not sure what else to say. "Er, why don't you have one of these cream buns? They're really good!"

"Ugh," I held my head in my hands, "I don't wanna think about the words _cream_ and _bun_ in the same sentence ever again..."

Yuki laughed so hard he almost choked on his own bun, tears dripping from his eyes. I couldn't stay wound up or grossed out with my best friend half-dying of laughter right next to me, and it wasn't long before there were tears running down my cheeks too.

"Haha, oh man, thanks Yuki, I needed that." 

He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. "No problem, Tomo, haha... what a horrible story... Here, you should eat something now, all that laughing wore me out, you must be hungry too."

I accepted the bun he offered and bit into it. A thick blob of cream dribbled from the other end and coated my fingers, gleaming obscenely in the summer sunshine.

We both ended up laughing until we felt sick.

~ end ~


End file.
